zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Mythsetians
Mythsetians are the inhabitants of the Mythsetia Veil and the descendants of the Mythsetian Founders. They consist mainly of anthropomorphic animals of varying species. Like Mobians, Mythsetians typically have five fingers and toes, however, this is dependent on the species. The Mythsetians were known for their advanced technology and well-developed culture, but their society suffered a great loss in culture and knowledge following the Great Purge, a mass genocide attack against their people. Houses In the Mythsetia Veil, families are divided into "houses", the name of which includes the name of the original founder and ancestor of that family. For example, the family that makes up the descendants of Mythos are called the House of Mythos. Each family is characterized by the types or group of animals that make up the house. In some cases, the species will be the same animal, as seen in the Houses of Mestaclocan, Divinus and Psyche. Alternatively in other houses, the species making up the house may be more varied, though still belonging to the same animal family. For example, the House of Galen and Arch which include jackals, wolves and coyotes (all of which are canines) and ocelots, leopards, jaguars, caracals and tigers (all of which are felines), respectively. However, in the case of the House of Mythos, as as result of their higher magical power and genetic diversity, each member of the family takes on a different form of mythological creature with little physical resemblance to each other. Island Faction Surviving Houses are divided into one of three factions based on where they originate from now. The first faction is the Island Faction. This faction is named so because they are descendants of Mythsetians who survived the Great Purge by taking refuge in the hidden Catacombs beneath the island's surface, where they remained until returning to the surface under Umber the Black Dog's order. The faction is currently led by Umber the Black Dog. *'House of Mythos:' The leading political power and ruling family of the Veil, the House of Mythos are comprised of various mythological animals including, but not limited to dragons, phoenixes and griffins. Their inherent magic is elemental manipulation (also called sorcery) that allows them to control the elements of fire, darkness, water, wind, earth, wood, light, ice and lightning. They are currently led by Umber the Black Dog. Their sacred relic is the Orb of Mythos. *'House of Galen:' This house consists of various canines and specialize in technomagic, which includes manipulation of technology and machines as well as the integration of cybernetic implants. They are often charged with technological advancements and scientific discoveries. They are currently led by Anubis the Jackal. Their sacred relic is the Arbalest of Galen. *'House of Arch:' This house consists of a variety of "big cats" that specialize in arcane magic and spellcasting with the use of a staff to focus and augment their powers. They are in charge of the Archives, which contain all the information on the Veil including history, ancestors, etc., though the records have been extensively damaged during the Great Purge. They are currently led by Raphaella the Ocelot. Their sacred relic is the Staff of Arch. *'House of Divinus:' A family of nine-tailed foxes, the House of Divinus are seers and illusionists dedicated to seeing the future and determining the best course of actions for moving forward. The head of this family is usually given the title of Grand Cleric, signifying that they are the wisest individual among their people. They are currently led by Esmeralda the Fox. Their sacred relic is the Shew Stone of Divinus. *'House of Tilasm:' Beetles, the House of Tilasm specialize in talisman magic. Each talisman is carved from the shell of the user and can also be combined with other talismans to attain and variety of effects. They are currently led by Kabuto the Beetle. Their sacred relic is the Amulet of Tilasm. *'House of Mestaclocan:' The House of Mestaclocan are shapeshifters capable of changing the shape, structure and form of their bodies. Though they largely appear as salamanders, their shapeshifting powers have put into question whether salamanders are their true species. It is unlikely that they are truly salamanders and their "true" forms are unknown as they have simply forgotten how to return to their true form. They are currently led by Caudata the Salamander. Their sacred relic is the Shroud of Mestaclocan. *'House of Psyche:' This house is made up of moonrats with incredible mental magical abilities including telepathy, telekinesis and teleportation. They are currently led by Alexander the Moonrat. Their sacred relic is the Blade of Psyche. Surface Faction The second faction is known as the Surface Faction, named so because members of this grouping are descended from Mythsetians who managed to escape the Veil during the Great Purge to the mainland. There, they passed themselves off as Mobians and lived in secret. This faction is the only one of the three without a designated leader due to the fact that the houses are scattered across all of Mobius and are largely even unaware of each other's existence. *'House of Bell:' Initially believed to be one of the many casualties of the Purge, the House of Bell is survived by it's final member, Pan the Goat. Through a blood pack made by their ancestor, Bell, all her descendants are capable of summoning creatures known as chess demons, though with limitations. Their sacred relic is the Chime of Bell. *'House of Nekros:' A family of crows, members of this family are capable of necromancy: communicating with the dead, manipulating souls and binding them to objects. They are survived by their final member, Corvus the Crow. Their sacred relic is the Chain of Nekros. *'House of Cruour:' This family of bats specialize in blood magic, which includes, but is not limited to blood manipulation, binding and even blood constructs. No leader currently exists due to the turmoil between brothers Daemus and Dezmodus the Bat. Their sacred relic is the Dagger of Cruour. *'House of Sol:' Survived by Arka the Eagle, the House of Sol can manipulate solar energy, magnetism and portals and are tied to the sun. Members born into this bloodline have always been male, until the birth of Arka's daughter, Arula the Rabbit. Their sacred relic is the Chakram of Sol. *'House of Luna:' Survived by Chang-O the Rabbit, the House of Luna can manipulate lunar energy, gravity and reflections and are tied to the moon. Members born into this bloodline have always been female, until the birth of Chang's son, Koray the Eagle. Their sacred relic is the Halberd of Luna. *'House of Nullus:' Also known as The Renegade House, the House of Nullus is survived by Cipher the Lizard. They were exiled for their betrayal and specialize in negation magic, though Cipher now seeks to redeem his family name. Their sacred relic is the Ring of Nullus. *'House of Khemeia:' Survived by Seren the Antelope, the House of Khemeia specializes in transmutation magic, the ability to alter, transform or transmute matter, energy, elements and objects into something else. Their sacred relic is the Scepter of Khemeia. *'House of Videre:' Survived by Argus the Hawk, the House of Videre specializes in vision magic, the ability to see things that normally cannot be seen by the naked eye as well as emitting certain beams from their eyes. Sanctuary Faction The final faction is known as the Sanctuary Faction. Members of this group belong so because they are descendants of Mythsetians who escaped to a pocket dimension called the Sanctuary Zone during the Purge. They achieved this through the use of the Damascus of Spatia, which allowed the then-current head of the Spatia family to cut a passage into the zone. There they lived, until they returned to their home dimension when they sensed the danger had passed. The faction is led by Kallis the Bear. *'House of Spatia:' Survived by Kallis the Bear, the House of Spatia specialize in spatial manipulation. They can manipulate elements of physical space within a specific area. Their powers are only effective within a specific range, meaning that they do not have full control over all of physical space. Their sacred relic is the Damascus of Spatia. *'House of Forgus:' Survived by Vulcan the Bull, the House of Forgus were masters of forging and weapon magic. They were famous forgers of weapons and other devices through their relic, the Anvil of Forgus, which was said to have been used to create the other Mythsetian relics. They could manipulate a vast array of weapons and armor and were considered the Knights of Mythsetia. *'House of Tonus:' Survived by Melody the Nightingale, the House of Tonus specialize in sound manipulation and musical magic. They could produce powerful sound waves from their mouths and even use musical instruments to play enchanting tunes with varying effects. Their sacred relic is the Flute of Tonus. *'House of Tempus:' Survived by Genbu the Tortoise, the House of Tempus specialize in time magic and are known as the Keepers of Time. They can manipulate the flow of time on an object by speeding it up, slowing it down or reversing it entirely. However, their powers are ineffective against living and sentient beings and they cannot manipulate all of time. This means that they cannot reverse or speed up all of time, but they can only do so on a specific target. Their sacred relic is the Hourglass of Tempus. *'House of Anima:' Survived by Sunny the Monkey, the House of Anima specialize in the power of animation, which is, bringing inanimate objects to life. The number of objects they can animate depends on their own energy and they must make physical contact with their target. Their sacred relic is the Gloves of Anima. *'House of Enkauston:' Survived by Tamoko the Squid, the House of Enkauston specialize in tattoo magic. With their sacred relic, the Reed of Enkauston, they can inscribe tattoos onto individuals and imbue those tattoos with magical properties. These magically imbued tattoos can be used to accomplish a variety of supernatural effects. *'House of Toxicus:' Survived by Euryale the Viper, the House of Toxicus specialize in poison magic and potion creation. Their sacred relic is the Fang of Toxicus. *'House of Dremen:' Survived by Sylphina the Butterfly, the House of Dremen specialize in dream magic. Their sacred relic is the Dreamcatcher of Dremen. *'House of Sirona:' Survived by Barnibus the Owl, the House of Sirona were proficient in the healing magic and restoration arts. Their sacred relic is the Rod of Sirona. Physiology Physiologically speaking, there is little difference between Mythsetians and Mobians. Their anatomy is very much the same though Mythsetians do have some advantages over Mobians. Not only are Mythsetians gifted with the ability to conduct a form of magic - depending on the family they hail from - but they also have a much longer life span than Mobians, capable of living up to 300 years. In terms of genetics, Mythsetian genes are always dominant to Mobian genes no matter the ratio. Therefore, if an individual were descended from a Mythsetian and Mobian, their Mythsetian genetics would be more prominent than their Mobian genes. Mythsetians are anthropomorphic animals, much like Mobians, with eyes, ears, a nose and mouth. Their physical appearance can vary depending on the family they come from. For example, Mythsetians typically have five fingers and five toes, but in the case of Kabuto the Beetle and Kuwaga the Beetle, they have three fingers and two toes. In addition, two individuals can be full siblings despite being different species. This is currently seen in the House of Mythos as all the siblings are fully related, yet none are the exact same animal. This is similarly shown in the House of Arch and Galen: both houses are generally different types of felines and canines, respectively. Culture and society The culture of the Mythsetians is very focused on magic. Magic is the means in which Mythsetians do everything in their daily life. There were many traditions and festivals, though most have been lost or forgotten after the Great Purge. In addition to this, any form of belief or religious system they had is unknown. In every generation, there is always one individual who is born without magical powers of any kind beyond possessing an extended lifespan. As a result of the events of the Great Purge, their society has evolved into a very family oriented and tight knit society. It's structure before the Purge is uncertain. Due to the severe loss of their numbers, they developed a very close-knit society where everyone considers each other family. Respect to elders and senior members of the family is expected from everyone. In addition, each family has a sacred relic associated with their house that originally belonged to the ancestor. These relics are incredibly powerful and are often capable of enhancing the abilities of members of their bloodline. The government style of the Mythsetians is similar to absolute monarchy. Individuals, who are the heads and therefore leaders of their house - or family - have some political power, while the head of the House of Mythos is the chief of the entire tribe and holds the most power. While the house heads all gather together to decide what is best for the entire tribe, ultimately, the chief has the final say. In terms of marriage customs, the female often marries into the male's family and their children would inherit either of the parents' magical abilities. In addition, as Umber's future counterpart states, Mythsetians do not believe in the concept of "'til death do us part" and maintain that they are still committed to their spouse even after they have passed. Mythsetians strongly believe in the concept of soul mates, in which one individual has the capacity to bond intimately with another. While this is not as instantaneous as the echidnas' Soultouch, it works in a similar way, but it's trigger is uncertain. While they are not strictly monogamous, they do only and truly fall in love once. However, this love is not guaranteed to last forever and a couple can split up if they no longer share romantic and intimate feelings with each other, though they are still connected to each other as each others' soul mates. While Mythsetians are free to form as many romantic relationships with anyone they choose, they are marked as individual's soul mate nonetheless. In addition, the markings of soul mates are not always guaranteed to result in a couple. For example, an individual may have a soul mate, who's soul mate is a different individual. Whether or not a bonded couple has split up or even if they were able to bond with another is unknown as it has never occurred as of yet. However, if two individuals are marked as each other's soul mates, it does not necessarily guarantee they will marry each other. This is seen between Adalinda and Azreal: while their bond as soul mates was strong, Adalinda was married to Hydra. Language Mythsetian language was once an ancient and cryptic text, most of which has long been forgotten with modern Mythsetian language being very similar to English. While Mythsetians all now speak English, their written language and script has been well preserved. Similar to the English language, there are 26 letters equivalent to one of the letters of the English alphabet. Numbers 0-9 have a Mythsetian equivalent and are written in the same manner as numbers in English. They also have punctuation marks that are similar to English punctuation marks. The traditional, Mythsetian way of signing one's name involves writing out one's given name in Mythsetian script followed by a pictographic symbol of their family crest, representing their last name. Mythsetians do not share the same speech patterns as Mobians and nearly all Mythsetians speak in a very polite and formal manner. As such, they do not exhibit the same swearing tendencies and use of slang as Mobians, as evidenced by Azure's unfamiliarity with the phrase "wild goose chase". However, they do have curse words, the most commonly used exclamation being "Ancestors!" Another common Mythsetian phrase is "surfacer", with which Mythsetians often use to refer to non-Mythsetians, more particularly individuals originating from the surface outside the Veil Catacombs. The term can be applied as an insult, depending on the user's tone of voice, but in most cases, it is simply a term of reference. Mythsetians Mythsetians Mythsetians Mythsetians Category:Mythsetia Veil